The Earl, The Butler & A Corset
by 4eververity
Summary: We only ever witnessed the Corset scene, but what if there was more than that. Ciel is horrified to be having to wear a dress but Sebastian is able to comfort him in any way he can to settle the Earl's nerves. The truth of their feelings towards one another is revealed but will they take further actions? Warning: Smut (Boyxboy)


Ciel glared at his aunt and butler in disgust.

"There's no way in hell that I am to wear that monstrosity."

He noticed Sebastian give him a devilish smirk at his comment as held the pink, frilly dress he was to wear for Lord Druit's party.

"Why not Ciel? It is your colour after all," said his aunt.

"I never agreed to dress as a girl," Ciel replied.

"You want to solve the case don't you, this is the only way that you will get close enough to the Viscount," his aunt replied.

Ciel folded his arms in a huff and turned his back on both of them. He knew that he had to solve the case but this was humiliating especially for a Phantomhive.

"Come along my lord, it isn't that bad," said Sebastian.

Ciel gave him a death glare to which Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"I can't do it, if I'm caught the Phantomhive name would be ruined," he replied.

"Come on Ciel," his aunt pleaded.

"I won't do it."

"Very well then, young master. I shall see to it that in the future that you will no longer have something sweet," said Sebastian.

Ciel knew he had been beaten by the demon. His butler knew everything about him, including his weaknesses.

"Fine," was all Ciel could say.

Madam Red smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands.

"Let's get you ready for tonight," she said.

She grabbed both Ciel and Sebastian's arms, Sebastian still holding the dress. She dragged them down the hallway until they reached Ciel's bedroom door. She opened it with abrupt force and threw them both inside.

"I'll leave Sebastian to dress you. Once you are finished, meet me in the ballroom so that we can all leave together," she said before closing the door.

They listened to her footsteps drown off into the empty hallways before Sebastian proceeded to lock the door, but not for the reason that his young master was thinking.

"Good thinking Sebastian, I don't want the servants walking in on my embarrassment."

"Indeed, my Lord."

He watched his young master walk over to his master bed before sitting on the edge and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Can I not just forget tonight and sleep? All of today's activities have tired me."

"Perhaps a bath may help you to relax, besides we need to make sure that you are clean."

"Are you implying that I'm not?"

"Certainly not sir, it is only so that you appear more as a young lady."

Sebastian heard his master exhale deeply and sharply before he rose from the bed.

"Very well then. Draw me a bath Sebastian."

"I already have my lord."

Ciel walked over to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He opened the door to be taken aback by the scent of roses, the scent was overwhelming for him.

"Sebastian, why roses?"

"Many young ladies prefer to smell of roses. I thought the scent would suit you well enough young master," he replied with a small smirk.

Ciel allowed himself to adjust to the intoxicating scent before he stood next to the bathtub and raised his arms up, signalling for Sebastian to undress him. Sebastian obeyed his master's wishes as he began with untying the young lord's ribbon. He then removed his jacket, and then proceeded with the shirt. Ciel mentally flinched as his butlers gloved hand brushed over his sensitive porcelain skin. In his mind, he knew that somewhere deep inside his abused heart, he felt feelings toward the demon but his pride often caused him to wash out those thoughts. He knew that a noble and a servant together was forbidden but also, most importantly that demons felt no emotions causing Ciel to realise that Sebastian would never love him back. He knew that Sebastian only felt one thing, hunger. However, little did the young Lord know about what Sebastian thought of him. Sebastian continued to undress Ciel. He moved to his shorts, unbuttoning them with care and slowing sliding hem down the boy's legs, his pale skin glowing against the bathroom light. As Sebastian's fingers tugged at Ciel's underwear, Ciel could sense a burning sensation within him, growing stronger down below. This was the first time he had ever felt this, however every other time Sebastian bathed was always the same. He narrowed it down to the fact that he now had feelings for his butler but attempted to control this sensation that was only covered by a thin piece of material. In the midst of it all, Sebastian noticed Ciel's discomfort.

"Is everything alright, my lord?"

"Yes Sebastian, just bathe me."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian pulled Ciel's underwear off at a much faster pace. The demon mentally chuckling to himself once he noticed the reason for the young lord's discomfort but at the same time, he was slightly pleased that his young master had feelings towards him. He helped his young master climb into the bathtub, the hot water causing instant relaxation for Ciel. Sebastian proceeded to scrub the young lord's body, first with his hair and then his body. Sebastian was enjoying being able to touch his young master's body, he thought about all the things he wanted to do to Ciel, to show him how much he loved Ciel.

'if only he knew. A demon feeling emotions is a painful thing but if the same emotion is returned, the pain will melt away. But he will never love me, his pride forbids him from doing so,' he thought.

During his trial of thought, he had moved to the lower regions of Ciel's body with the sponge and focussing on one particular area entirely. Ciel wanted Sebastian to stop but it the same time he didn't want him to, the pleasure he was receiving made him grow hard. Sebastian felt Ciel's hard member beneath the sponge and therefore moved it in order to tease the young Lord.

'Maybe he does have feelings towards me,' he thought.

Sebastian rose from the edge of the tub and fetched a towel for His young master as Ciel rose to get out of the tub. Once he was out he moved one step which caused his foot to slip on wet floor sending him flying backwards, but he was caught by two arms wrapping a towel around him and a chest behind his back for support.

"You need to me more careful," said the demon.

"Well if the floor wasn't wet then I wouldn't have slipped."

Sebastian grew a little smirk as he asked his next question.

"Did you enjoy your bath, master?" He said husky in Ciel's ear.

Ciel shivered at Sebastian's tone, his body grew weak within his arms. Sebastian felt Ciel's body weakened and smirked.

"My, my. Does the young master like it when I speak to him like that?"

Ciel regained strength and glared at the demon.

"Shut up Sebastian."

He shook out of Sebastian's grasp and proceeded to push the butler into the bathtub. Sebastian was now completely soaked, his uniform clung to his skin. He pushed his wet raven locks away from his eyes to notice Ciel chuckling at him.

"Does my body being wet amuse you young master?"

"Yes, since it has caused you to be in such an inappropriate state."

Sebastian climbed out from the bathtub to look down at the young Lord.

"My lord, would I please be excused to change into appropriate clothing of a more fitting state?"

"I deny your request Sebastian. You will remain as you are until you have prepared me for this evening."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian proceeded to pick Ciel up bridal style and carried him to his room. He placed the young Lord on the bed before placing the dress alongside him. Ciel glared at the dress.

"Let's get this over with Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel jumped down from the bed once again, the towel falling from his shoulders into a heap on the floor. His arms stretched out, his body fully exposed, he was prepared for his butler to dress him. Ciel kept his eyes closed, therefore he wouldn't have to look Sebastian in the eye, he knew the effect the demon had on him. Although Sebastian appeared to be taking his time.

"What's taking so long?"

"It appears that this dress must be worn with a corset, is that alright with you young master?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure you can handle something like this?"

"I'm a Phantomhive, we can handle anything," Ciel answered proudly.

Sebastian chuckled mentally a this master's words. It was obvious that Ciel was unaware of the pain and discomfort a corset can cause. He felt a shock of excitement to see his master's reaction.

"Very well then."

He picked up the corset, a smirk playing on his lips that his young master would never see as he intended to keep his eyes closed. Ciel sensed Sebastian beginning to put the corset on, he was slightly curious about the piece as he knew that many women wore one, it would definitely feel different. He felt his butler's soaked gloves touch his pale skin, shivers spreading through his body. The more he felt his butler's hands touched him, he could feel heat rising down below. He was becoming weak, a state he could never show to the demon. Though Sebastian noticed Ciel growing hard from his touch, he continued.

"The corset is now on my lord."

"I'm surprised, many women complain about this thing but I don't see what the problem is with it."

'Oh you're about to find out what the problem is,' Sebastian thought as he mentally chuckled to himself, his smirk growing wider.

"I just need to tighten the corset my lord. I'm aware that it is easier to tighten it if the women is leaning against something. A wall perhaps?"

"Very well then."

Ciel opened his eyes and walked over to the wall. He placed his hands on the wall and bent the upper half of his body against the strength of his arms so that he was at angle. He felt a large presence stand behind him while he was in this vulnerable position. Sebastian looked down at how vulnerable his young master was, he was finding it difficult to fight back the urge that was growing down below. He placed his hands at the top of the corset and slowly moved them down to the bottom where the strings to tighten it lay. He took each string in one hand, wrapping the material around his fingertips. Ciel was growing impatient, Sebastian's current actions were making his sensation worse.

"Are you ready my lord?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

Once Ciel gave the order, Sebastian pulled hard on the strings, continuously. Ciel moaned in pain as the corset attempted to crush his body, but he had deal with something else as well as the pain. Everytime Sebastian pulled on the strings, his strength was enough to pull Ciel closer to the butler. His butt constantly coming into contact with the demon's lower halve, where he could sense that he was pleasures by it. It was enough to drive him over the edge. Sebastian pulled on the strings once more, each sound his master made pleasured him further. His member repeatedly contacting Ciel's body through the material of his butler uniform.

"Sebastian," Ciel moaned, both in pain and pleasure. He knew that he was close.

"Just hold on a little longer sir, you can do it," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian pulled once more, stronger than any of the others, causing Ciel to jerk his head back as he released his load, white liquid coating the wall. He had been driven to the edge. He felt Sebastian tie the stings, indicating that it was over.

"The worst is over, master."

Ciel was too occupied as he was panting heavily, supporting as much of his weight as he could against the wall, he knew that what happened was wrong, he couldn't love Sebastian, but how his body reacted during that incident proved otherwise.

"Young master, is everything alright?"

Sebastian approached the panting Ciel, only to notice the sticky substance that coated the wall. Mentally, he was pleased that his master had released due to him being the cause. He took this opportunity to test his master, see how far his proudness would go.

"My, my, what is this young master?"

Sebastian knelt down and rubbed some of the substance off of the wall with his finger, holding it out for Ciel to bare witness to though he kept his eyes closed. He was refusing to witness his mess. Sebastian used his other hand to grip the boys chin tightly.

"Open your eyes," he ordered.

Ciel did so out of fear, he looked at his liquid now coating Sebastian's finger. Ciel didn't say a word, he was too embarrassed.

"Was this because of me, young lord?"

Ciel remained silent before slowly nodding. Sebastian's anger faded, only to be replaced by a smirk. The demon brought the finger to his mouth and licked the substance, his eyes turning fuchsia for a few seconds. His mind was clouded with lust and something else, another emotion that often caused him pain, love. He bent down to Ciel's ear and whispered.

"So sweet."

Ciel shivered at Sebastian's husky voice before the demon shoved Ciel back against the wall. Both of their eyes were interlocked. Red staring into blue.

"I must have another taste," the demon stated.

Ciel felt his small plump lips being ravished by those of the demon. Surprise had hit his body, he attempted to resist as Sebastian pinned the Earl's arms above his head. Sebastian was displaying his dominance over the young Lord as he deepened the kiss. Ciel ceased his resisting and melted into it, the heat rising on his cheeks. He felt Sebastian's tongue brush his bottom lip slowly and teasingly, requesting entrance to Ciel's mouth. Ciel was unsure and therefore did not accept Sebastian's request, but the demon was prepared to encourage Ciel to open up his mouth for him. He removed one of his hands from Ciel's arm and slowly brushed it down the skin of his arm to his shoulder, across his chest down to his waist. As his hand closed the gap between Ciel's semi-hard member and his fingers, Ciel let out a soft moan that forced his lips apart, allowing Sebastian's tongue to explore this new mouth that has never been touched. Ciel's mouth held the sweet taste that Sebastian longed for, a mixture of chocolate and tea. Ciel loved how Sebastian held dominance over his own tongue, from Sebastian he could taste cinniamon and dark chocolate, a more rich taste than sweet. More moans echoed from the Earl's mouth as Sebastian's tongue explored further, sending waves of pleasure through the young boy's body. Sebastian ceased his movements with his tongue and parted his lips from Ciel's, a string of saliva being the only thing to connect both of their mouths.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered, his eyes clouded with lust.

Sebastian placed a gloved finger to Ciel's lips, telling him to hush.

"I must ask you this my young Lord, have you grown feelings towards me?"

Ciel couldn't lie, not because Sebastian could sense his lies, but because it was true, he loved the demon, but the problem was that the demon would never return the emotion, that kiss was just another trick, a way of spicing up the taste of his soul.

"What does it matter? You will never love Sebastian, demons like you will never experience true emotion. That the kiss was only so that you could add more flavour to my soul."

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh before gripping the boy's chin lightly and raising it so that he could look into Ciel's blue and purple orbs.

"Why would I add flavour to a soul that already suits my tastebuds, besides young master, you are not aware that a demon can truly love if he finds his soul mate. For me that special person is you."

"Liar."

"I'm afraid you're incorrect sir, did you not order me to tell you nothing but the truth?"

"Yes I did."

"Then listen to what I have to say. When demons experience emotion especially love, their heart begins to beat painfully for their soul mate. However, if the love is returned then the pain melts away."

"How can I be sure that what you say is true?"

Sebastian proceeded to pull Ciel into an embrace, kneeling down to his height and placed Ciel's head on his chest where his heart was. Ciel squirmed in his grasp but was shocked to hear the beating of a heart, Sebastian's. His heartbeat was a pleasant sound, one that was almost like a lullaby. After a few moments, Ciel removed his head from Sebastian's chest to look into the blood red eyes of the demon.

"My heart beats for you Ciel."

Ciel proceeded to clasp his hands on Sebastian's cheeks and pulled the demon into another passionate kiss, pleasure it brought to both of them. They parted for breath, their foreheads leaning agaisnt one another's.

"I love you, Sebastian."

Ciel has finally admitted his true feelings towards his butler, he was no longer a proud Earl, he was proud of having his butler as his lover.

"I love you, Ciel."

Sebastian's voice was husky but also relived at their love now being true. Him speaking Ciel's name caused the heat to rise down below where Ciel's member had grown hard once more. He watched his butler's pupils dart away from his own eyes to look down. Ciel grew red from embarrassment.

"Shall I help you with this, Ciel?"

Sebastian removed both of his gloves with his teeth, allowing the clothing to fall to the floor and flicked his fingers against Ciel's member, the boy slightly groaning from the throbbing pain. Before the boy could say a word, Sebastian's tongue licked the tip, causing Ciel to moan and a bit of precum to drip out. Sebastian smirked at his master's discomfort and therefore continued. He licked off the cum in a satisfying way before licking from base to tip, eager to tease the Earl. Ciel was attempting to hold back the urge to cum as a knot formed in his stomach, it was the same as before. He maintained this composure for a few moments, and of course, the demon wasn't satisfied with this. He went further and wrapped the walls of his mouth around the tip, bobbing his head as he sucked. Ciel answered his actions with moans of pleasure, though his legs weakened, causing him to fall backwards against the wall. This allowed Sebastian to proceed further as his mouth swallowed more, taking the young boy's member all the way to the base. The bulge in his pants was growing slowly as he sucked his young master. As the demons warm lips reached the base, Ciel keeled over, his limp body lonely being supported by Sebastian's weight. Sebastian let out a moan as Ciel began to dig his hands into the raven's pitch hair, attempting to gain grip as his butler began to deep throat him. Sebastian's left hand moved from supporting Ciel's waist to the zip of his trousers. The sound of the zip stuttered Ciel, but he had grown weak against his butler. Sebastian proceeded to reach his hand through the opening, past the band of his underwear to where the bulge was situated. He slowly rubbed the tip, causing him to moan against Ciel's member. He pulled his own member out into the open, rubbing himself to the movement of him sucking on his master.

"Seba…ahhh….astian, I..I'm close," Ciel moaned.

Sebastian forced Ciel's full member down his throat, bringing Ciel to his climax as he moaned loudly and cummed in Sebastian's mouth, while the demon jerked within his own hand causing him to cum himself. He slowly removed his mouth from Ciel's member, a popping noise echoing throughout the room. Ciel glanced down at his butler to notice that he still held the white liquid in his mouth, but after a few moments he swallowed the substance proudly, licking his lips afterwards.

"Why did you swallow it?"

The blush was clear on Ciel's cheeks.

"Because you taste so sweet my love. Do you want to taste me?"

He raised his hand to Ciel's mouth, his fingers coated in his cum that was dripping to the floor. Ciel willingly opened his mouth and licked the substance off of the demon's fingers. Once Ciel was finished, Sebastian removed his fingers and brought Ciel into another kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around the butler's neck, occasionally interlocking his fingers with the demon's hair. Sebastian lifted Ciel up like a toddler and carried him over to the bed, placing the Earl gently down on the soft bed covers, their lips never breaking contact. They parted for air, but Sebastian proceeded to suck on the skin of Ciel's neck, the boy's mouth releasing lewd moans.

"I love the sounds you make," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel gazed deeply into Sebastian's eyes, they held more than lust of the moment, they held the love that felt so true. He progressed to gaze further down, it didn't feel right.

"Sebastian, I order you to remove your clothes."

"Yes, my lord."

He said it so seductively that Ciel grew hard once more. The tightness of the corset restricted him from sitting up from his position but his eyes could still see the top half of Sebastian's body. He watched as Sebastian proceeded to remove his uniform, in a teasing way, he loved to tease his young master. Soon, Sebastian's body was now fully exposed, Ciel's eyes marvelled at the demon's body. Sebastian returned to his previous position with him above Ciel. The boy raised his hand from the bed and placed it on Sebastian's chest, rubbing his hand down his chest to his torso, the touch of skin sending sparks.

"Do you like what you see Ciel?"

The Earl nodded as he gazed back into Sebastian's eyes. The butler sneaked another kiss from the boy before moving down the length of his body till he reached the Virgin entrance. Ciel couldn't see much, the corset was restraining him, preventing him from moving. He could feel Sebastian's fingers rub his inner thighs, getting closer to his entrance. Sebastian then blew on the Virgin hole, causing Ciel to jerk at the sharpness of the cold, but it was the warmth and wetness of Sebastian's tongue that truly surprised him. Sebastian waved his tongue around inside Ciel, often using a back and fourth motion, causing the Earl to squirm within his grasp, but also release moans of pleasure. Ciel moaned the demon's name, a bit of precum dripping from is fully erect member. Sebastian smirked as he continued making his master moan his name with his tongue. Sebastian removed his tongue and rose to kiss Ciel again. Both were enjoying each other's touch. Sebastian's lips parted from Ciel's.

"Are you ready, my love? I apologise in advance as it will be painful but what I do next should help with the pain."

"Do it," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian answered his request by another kiss. Ciel melted once more as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's strong neck, pulling him closer to his body. Sebastian rubbed his hand up and down Ciel's chest before finally moving his hand all the way down to Ciel's entrance.

"I'll be gentle," Sebastian whispered between kisses.

Slowly, he entered Ciel with one finger. The boy bit the demon's lip at the strange object moving about inside him. After a few moments, Sebastian inserted another finger, performing a scissoring movement. Ciel moaned against the demon's lips, allowing Sebastian to be aware that the Earl was enjoying his butler's actions. Sebastian proceeded to insert a third finger.

"Seba…..astian," Ciel moaned.

Sebastian stole another kiss as he pulled out, feeling confident that the hole had been stretched enough. He lifted his fingers to his face, licking one before stopping, noticing Ciel staring at him.

"Would you care to taste yourself?"

Ciel grabbed his hand and licked the fingers that Sebastian had inserted into him. A smirk was present on his lips as he watched his young Lord at a vulnerable stage. Ciel eventually released Sebastian and stared deep into his Butler's eyes, clouded with lust.

"It's time Ciel. Pain to begin with but pleasure will soon follow. That I can promise."

Ciel's eyes glanced down between their bodies, his eyes receiving a clear viewing of Sebastian's member.

"So big," he whispered.

"Thank you my love."

Ciel blushed hard.

"Will it fit?"

"We can try. In order to fully feel success, one must experience a little bit of failure."

"Then you may proceed Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded before propping his body up by his arms, his hand guiding his member to Ciel's entrance, though he rubbed it against the wet hole. He wanted to tease his master again but Ciel responded by his hips bucking as the head slightly poked into the hole.

"My, my someone is eager."

"Quit stalling."

"Of course, master."

Sebastian pushed himself fully into Ciel, the boy letting a scream of pleasure escape his lips.

"Sebastian... 're..to..o .big."

"Ciel...you're..so..tight."

Ciel's ass began to throb from the sudden surprise his body received, with Sebastian inside him, he felt at one with the demon. His moans were a mixture of plain and pleasure.

"Relax Ciel," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel relaxed, feeling Sebastian's member grow as he released his grip. Ciel raised his head, interlocking eyes with the demon. Ciel gave him a firm nod to move. Sebastian slowly thrusted in and out of the Earl's anus. With Ciel's hole being so wet, Sebastian's dick was being swallowed down to the base with ease. Sebastian smirked as he watched the squirming mess beneath him. His pace quickened, thrusting deeply into Ciel. With each deep thrust, Ciel could feel that Sebastian was close to hitting his g-spot. His small hands gripped the sheets tightly, his back arching in pain from the tight corset.

"Harder," he moaned.

Sebastian obeyed, large deep thrusts. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room amongst the moans of pleasure from both human and demon. Sebastian was finding it difficult to contain himself, he never thought that his master would ever be in a vulnerable position and succumb to him.

"Master," he said huskily.

Ciel looked towards his butler, noticing his eyes had turned fuchsia, black pupils had become black slits.

"Sebastian," Ciel replied in the same tone.

Sebastian continued to thrust deeply as his head lowered down to Ciel's face, baring his sharp fangs, the young Lord displaying no fear. Sebastian moved his head to Ciel's neck, sucking and biting on the skin, causing hickeys to appear on Ciel's smooth, pale skin. Ciel, clearly enjoying Sebastian's actions, turned his head, exposing more of his neck. Sebastian licked the skin, Ciel moaning in response. Sebastian held no more control, he pulled Ciel from the bed into a tight embrace, both still connected by lust.

"Moan for me again, my love."

At that request, Sebastian pushed Ciel's hips down fiercely, the g-spot being struck harshly. Ciel's head jerked back, releasing the loudest moan so far.

"Just like that."

Sebastian continued pushing Ciel's hips down roughly on his rock hard member. Ciel dropped his head onto Sebastian's shoulder, digging his teeth into the demon's skin, his nails scratching at Sebastian's back.

"The pain you cause to my body is something I can handle, although if it helps you bear with it then continue," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel continued biting into the demon's skin as ass was stretched from Sebastian thrusting at inhuman speed. A knot formed in his stomach, as he felt a cold, familiar hand grip his member, pumping it violently.

"Sebastian, I..I'm…..cl..close."

"Not yet, my love. I want us to cum together."

"I can't hold it in," Ciel panted.

"Try."

Sebastian gripped Ciel's member tightly, his thumb firmly pressing the top, blocking anything from being released. Sebastian continued thrusting, holding Ciel firmly. The boy clenched his teeth from the pain of not being able to release. Sebastian played with Ciel's body, licking parts of the skin where the hickeys lay exposed.

"Sebastian please," Ciel begged.

"Not yet," Sebastian replied hungrily.

More thrusts echoed throughout the room, heavy panting was shared between the two beings as they proved their love to one another. Eventually Ciel's knot continued to his ass where his sides clung to Sebastian, tightening the passage.

"Aw Ciel."

"Sebastian."

Both moaned in unison. Ciel felt his insides be filled to the brim by Sebastian's seed, his own releasing onto Sebastian's chest as he had removed his hand from Ciel's member. Ciel fell back down to the surface of the bed, clearly exhausted. He looked up at the demon, noticing him smirk evily.

"Look at the mess you've made Ciel."

"You forced me to hold it in, I had no control over it."

"Such a bad boy you are Ciel. Bad boys need to be punished."

He hovered over Ciel once more, his cum covered chest at level with Ciel's face.

"Your punishment is to clean me."

Ciel went to grab the bed sheet but Sebastian gripped his wrist before he continued further.

"With your tongue."

Ciel swallowed hard before he began at the base of Sebastian's torso. Being painfully slow in the process. Sebastian could sense his young master teasing him on purpose but he enjoyed it, the whole ordeal. He truly loved Ciel as Ciel truly loved him. He felt his lover's warm, wet tongue graze his skin, cleaning him thoroughly. After a few moments more, Ciel had ceased. Sebastian looked down at him with a loving gaze, though the substance present on Ciel's face reminded him of how much of a child the Earl could be.

"Good boy, though you still managed to get yourself covered in the mess you were cleaning up."

Ciel's cheeks grew red as Sebastian used his tongue to wipe the cum off his cheek. He then took Ciel's small hand gently and placed it on the left side of his chest.

"Do you feel that Ciel?"

"Your heart is still beating."

"Of course, but it is no longer painful. I love you Ciel."

"I love you Sebastian."

Both embraced each other tightly, followed by another passionate kiss, allowing one another one last taste and touch of each other's tongues before parting for one last time.

"I apologise for us having to end this my lord, but we must get you ready for tonight."

"Very well then."

Sebastian slid off the bed and dressed himself back into his proper attire, he looked like a butler once more, though you couldn't tell that he had just had sex as his appearance remained as handsome and devilish as before. Ciel, on the other hand, was a mess. His face was a deep scarlet, his hair messed about but the corset had managed to remain clean through the whole event. Sebastian grabbed a brush and began to brush Ciel's hair, making it neat, so that the wig would correspond well. Once finished, Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet, the young Lord letting out a groan of pain as he stood. His ass throbbed greatly.

"Did you have to be so rough?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I do recall someone saying the word 'harder'."

Ciel knew he had lost as he was the one who made the request. Sebastian continued dressing Ciel, the pink frilly dress hugging his body beautifully, displaying the natural curves of a woman. Sebastian then placed the wig on Ciel's head, fixing it in certain parts to allow it to look natural. Ciel looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't even tell if he as a male as he gasped at his reflection. He watched Sebastian lean down to his ear to whisper something.

"You look very beautiful my lord, even I could have mistaken you for a female as you suit the dress splendidly."

"Shut up you idiot. I look horrendous. Once this night is over with the better."

Sebastian went down on one knee, placing his right hand on his heart.

"Yes my lord."

"I better get a reward for doing this."

"I will make sure that you are given a reward for your actions, my love."

Sebastian rose from his bow, straightening out his uniform before turning towards Ciel. He pecked the young lord's cheek, causing Ciel to blush slightly and then he held his arm out to him.

"Shall we, my love."

"Indeed," Ciel replied.

He wrapped his arm around the demon's, a sense of warmth and comfort clouding his mind. What was he to call this, a love between a nobleman and a servant. No. A love between a demon and a human. No. A love between him and Sebastian, nothing more. The real question was not how they were going to keep this a secret but if anyone heard them during their intimate moment together?


End file.
